novangliafandomcom-20200214-history
Albion-Novanglia
Albion-Novanglia, officially the United Kingdom of Albion-Novanglia and Esmeralda, '''or more commonly known as the United Kingdom of Albion-Novanglia (Also abbreviated as ANUK) '''is a micronation located in the United States and the United Kingdom. Its origins date back to when Novanglia was founded in March 1, 2016. The Union with Albion took place on February 15, 2019. It was formed after the personal union between the Kingdom of Novanglia and the Archduchy of Albion. In March 2019 Esmeralda would also agree to join the United Kingdom. History 2018 After the fall of the Yankee Federal Empire, former members of the Empire proposed the idea of forming a commonwealth, similar to that of the British Commonwealth. At this time Novanglia, still retained control of one of its old vassals, the Duchy of Elizabeth. On September 12th, 2018 the proposal was put forward to the nations that were once within the Empire's territory. On September 25th, 2018 the nations of Novanglia, Albion and Elizabeth agreed to the proposal, and four days later on the 29th, the Commonwealth was formed. After some time passed the Duchies of Elizabeth and Tejas decided to rejoin Novanglia. The only state that didn't was the Archduchy of Albion, as they wished to stay independent. Several proposals were put forward to them, but all were shot down by Archduke John I. 2019 On February 15, 2019, the idea of Albion joining the commonwealth was brought up once more during a discussion between the two monarchs. However, this time the ideas accepted, on one condition: Albion and Novanglia came together as a joint monarchy, the two nations staying semi-independent of the other. On February 15th, 2019, the Royal Union Act was signed, King Stephen I glad to see his dream of reuniting the Empire. Realm Albion-Novanglia is divided up between three semi-independent nations ruled by different monarchs. the Kingdoms of Novanglia and Esmeralda in the United States, and the Archduchy of Albion in the United Kingdom. Though all three nations are within the union, Esmeralda does not have a big a say as the main two nations. Novanglia Novanglia based in the US is the largest nation in the union and holds the official capital of the ANUK. Novanglia is ruled by King Stephen I. The Kingdom is made up of three duchies, and they are: Duchy of New Gettysburg Duchy of New Gettysburg is the oldest duchy out of the three and is consider the main duchy, as it holds the nations capitol and His Majesty's palaces. Named after the capital city, the duchy is ruled by King Stephen I himself. Duchy of Elizabeth Duchy of Elizabeth Originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on October 27, 2018. The Duchy of Elizabeth is ruled by Duke Edward I. Duchy of Tejas Originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on November 27, 2018. The Duchy of Tejas is ruled by Duke Michael III. This is the only Duchy not connected to the main territory of Novanglia. Albion The Archduchy of Albion rules over England, Wales, the Isle of Mann and the Channel Islands. Formed and currently ruled by Archduke John I 'the Great', Albion is made up of a number of provinces. These are: Esmeralda base in the US it is ruled by Kadatuan Emma I. Esmeralda has the following Duchies. Government Albion-Novanglia government is a duel Constitutional Monarchy, with two monarchs and a singular parliament located in the Union capital, made up of members from both nations governments. All the ministers are appointed by the monarchs and/or prime ministers, however, they must be approved by a majority of the people they represent. Half of the union's governmental power is made up by the two monarchs, the other half made up by their respective sides of the parliament. Royal Union Act The Royal Union Act, officially the Royal Union Act of 2019, is a document confirming the union between the Kingdom of Novanglia and Archduchy of Albion, signed by both monarchs. Parliament Military Albion-Novanglia Armed Forces is made of the Army, Navy, Air Focres Royal Field Army * 1st Brigade * 2nd Brigade * Support Command * Anglain Special Forces Command Royal Anglian Navy * 1st Fleet 'Royal Anglian Fleet' Royal Anglian Air Corps * 1st Air Wing 'Cardinals' * 2nd Air Wing 'Sea Dragons' Economy Albion-Novanglia has has a small economy with most goods like oil, metal, food needing to be imported. With the little exports that Albion-Novanglia has is Agricultural, Lumber, Military weapons and supplies, wood crafted goods and Food. Most of the economy comes from shipping and trade Trade Partners Current trading partners * United Imperial Empire * Kingdom of Holloway * Republic of New Rizalia Currency Even though Albion-Novanglia has a small but rapidly growing economy, it does have its own currency. However due to a very small economy bartering is encouraged by the government and is widely used throughout the kingdom. The currency is based on the Silver and cooper standers where Nova will be back by silver while Novarine will be back by cooper 5 Nova - paperback = $1 5 Nova - paperback = £1 Numb 50 Novarine - coin = $1 Albion-Novanglia does accept US and or Canadian Dollars as currency as well the British Pound. Royal Bank of Novanglia Royal Bank of Novanglia created on september 10, 2018 by King Stephen I. It is the main bank of Novanglia. On 10/30 the bank became operational Foreign Relations Albion-Novanglia recognizes and are allied with are: * North-Western Alliance * The Micronational Union of Northern, Central, and Southern American Sovereign States * Intermicronational Union * Apachan Pact